Joey Neutron, o filho gênio
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Cindy partiu de Retrovilla há alguns anos, sem saber que havia engravidado de Jimmy. E agora que ela volta, o que pode acontecer? Conheçam as aventuras de Joey Neutron, o filho gênio.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Joey Neutron, o filho gênio**

**Capítulo 1.**

Cindy Vortex.

A última vez que Jimmy a viu foi aos 10 anos, quando ela terminou com ele do nada.

**Jimmy: ***chocado* Mas por que isso, Cindy?

**Cindy: ***séria* Eu consegui uma oferta de trabalho em outra cidade, Jimmy! E uma oportunidade dessas não surge em qualquer esquina, sabia? Lamento, mas precisamos terminar!

Entretanto, quando deixou Retrovilla, Cindy não fazia ideia de que levara algo junto: um presente que uma mulher adoraria ter, mesmo que não fosse planejado.

**Voz: **Cindy?

Cindy voltou à realidade com o chamado de sua colega de trabalho.

**Cindy: **Pode falar, Alana!

**Alana: **O chefe mandou avisar que você será transferida pra uma empresa em outra cidade!

**Cindy: ***surpresa* Não esperava uma notícia dessas assim, tão de repente! O chefe providenciou lugar pra ficar? E onde fica essa empresa?

**Alana: **Providenciou sim! E a empresa fica em Retrovilla!

Cindy engoliu em seco. Não achava que voltaria pra Retrovilla algum dia. Mas, como não tinha jeito, teria que aceitar.

Foi pra casa arrumar suas malas e, ao chegar, não se surpreendeu ao ver a casa toda bagunçada porque era sempre assim quando estava fora. Mas, como nas outras vezes, ficou zangada.

**Cindy: **JOEY!

De volta à Retrovilla, Libby recebeu uma carta de Cindy e foi contar à todos que a loira estava voltando para a cidade.

**Libby: ***empolgada* Aposto que ela mudou bastante depois desse tempo fora!

**Sheen: **Concordo! Aliás, onde está o Samuel?

**Libby: ***confusa* Achei que estivesse com você!

**Jimmy: **Eu o vi sair com a Cassidy! Devem ter ido na sorveteria! Aliás, eu nem sei o porquê de ter vindo junto com vocês pra estação rodoviária!

**Caio: **Achamos que seria uma boa ideia de juntar você com a Cindy de novo! De acordo com a carta, ela ainda é solteira!

**Jimmy: ***emburrado* Exatamente! ELA está solteira! EU estou casado! Ou já esqueceram da razão pra Betty morar na minha casa?

**Sheen: ***apontando* Ela está vindo!

Sheen apontou uma mulher loira que descia do ônibus, reconhecendo ser Cindy. Mas o que surpreendeu à todos é que ela estava acompanhada de um garotinho de cabelos loiros curtos, olhos azuis e que se vestia igual ao Jimmy na infância.

**Cindy: ***indo até eles* Oi pra todos!

**Libby: ***confusa* Ahn... oi Cindy! Quem é esse menino que está com você? Achei que tinha dito que estava solteira!

**Cindy: ***suspirando* Eu estou!

Cindy puxou o filho gentilmente e o colocou na frente dos amigos.

**Cindy: **Gostaria de apresentar meu filho: Joey Neutron!


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Todo mundo, menos Cindy e Joey, arregalaram os olhos.

**Jimmy: ***abrindo um escândalo* NEUTRON? ELE É MEU FILHO? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE NADA, CINDY?

**Cindy: **Eu não sabia que estava grávida de você antes de partir! De qualquer modo, ele é seu filho e nunca escondi que você era o pai dele! Melhor se acostumar! Ah propósito, Joey, por que não diz "oi" pra todos?

**Joey: ***corado* O-oi!

**Libby: ***sorrindo* Ele é muito fofo, Cindy! Parece um anjinho!

**Cindy: ***sorriso brincalhão* Se visse a bagunça que ele faz, não diria isso!

**Joey: ***morrendo de vergonha* Não faço tanta bagunça assim!

**Cindy: ***mostrando um papel* É nesse endereço que iremos morar!

**Caio: **Coincidência! Vocês serão nossos vizinhos! Meu e da minha filha! Gostaria de ir lá em casa um dia desses pra conhecê-la, Joey?

**Joey: ***sorriso* Claro que sim!

**Cindy: **Bom, nós temos que ir pra casa se instalar! Nos dá uma carona, Jimmy? Ou vai dizer "não" pro seu filho antes mesmo de passar um tempo com ele?

**Jimmy: ***indignado* Eu não sou um pai tão desnaturado assim!

Mesmo um pouco irritado com Cindy, Jimmy deu carona pra ela e seu filho.

**Joey: ***com medo* _O clima está muito tenso! Será que meus pais se odeiam ou algo assim?_

Como a casa não era longe, ninguém se preocupou em querer puxar assunto. Só depois que chegaram que Jimmy convidou o filho pra almoçarem juntos depois da escola, onde ele começaria no dia seguinte.

**Joey: ***sorriso* Aceito sim, papai!

**Jimmy: ***retribuíndo o sorriso* Que bom! Pego você no colégio, depois das aulas!

Joey concordou e Jimmy foi embora, enquanto Cindy o observava se afastar com um olhar sério.

**Joey: **Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois?

**Cindy: ***"despertando"* Ah... desculpe, Joey! Sim, aconteceu!

**Joey: **Vocês brigaram?

**Cindy: **Mais ou menos! Quando recebi uma proposta de trabalho na cidade onde morávamos, tive que terminar o meu namoro com Jimmy, seu pai! Mas eu não sabia que estava grávida de você e não contei à ele! Ele deve estar bravo comigo por duas razões: por eu tê-lo trocado por uma oferta de trabalho ou por não ter contado que ele tinha virado pai! Uma das duas razões!

**Joey: **E se eu perguntasse pra ele?

**Cindy: ***sorrindo* Não sei se vai adiantar, mas acho que vai valer a pena!


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

No dia seguinte...

**Joey: ***sorriso maroto* Hora de se arrumar pro colégio!

Por incrível que pareça, Joey havia puxado a inteligência do pai, por isso sua nova casa já era cheio de invenções. Pra começar, uma espécie de câmara que trocava instantaneamente seu pijama por suas roupas e vice-versa. Só o cabelo que ele penteava a mão por ser bastante fácil.

**Cindy: **Bom dia, Joey! Aqui, seu café e seu lanche pra escola!

**Joey: **Valeu mãe!

Ele comeu rápido seu café, pegou suas coisas e esperou na calçada pelo ônibus da escola.

**Cindy: ***sorriso* _Taí uma coisa que ele não puxou do Jimmy: a pontualidade!_

Da casa ao lado da de Joey, uma menina tinha acabado de sair: Cassidy, filha de Caio. Ela tinha cabelos ruivos encaracolados até a cintura e um par de óculos que não deixava ver a cor de seus olhos. Usava as mesmas roupas que seu pai, apesar de ser uma saia no lugar da calça e ser uma garota magrinha.

Ela também esperava o ônibus, até notar Joey na calçada.

**Cassidy: ***corada* _Quem é ele? É muito bonito! Ei, no que está pensando? Você nem sequer o conhece, Cassidy Wheezer!_

**Joey: ***notando Cassidy* Ah, oi! Tá esperando o ônibus da escola também?

**Cassidy: ***ainda corada* Ah... sim! Pelo visto, seremos colegas! Sou Cassidy!

**Joey: ***apertando a mão dela* Meu nome é Joey, muito prazer em conhecê-la!

Quando o ônibus chegou, os dois entraram rápido. Cassidy se despediu de Joey e foi sentar com sua melhor amiga: Luana Steves, filha caçula de Sheen e Libby. Ela era idêntica ao pai, com os cabelos lisos chegando na cintura, mas se vestia igual à mãe.

**Voz: ***sentando ao lado de Joey* Espero que não se importe!

O rapaz que sentou ao lado de Joey era o irmão de Luana, Samuel. Ele se parecia com a mãe, prendendo os cabelos num rabo de cavalo curto cheio de tranças, mas se vestia como o pai.

**Joey: **Sem problemas! Ah propósito, sou Joey!

**Samuel: **Sou Samuel! E este na minha mão é o Ultralord!

**Joey: ***sem graça* Ahn... legal, Samuel!

**Samuel: **Você deve ser novo em Retrovilla! Se quizer, eu te mostro o colégio no intervalo e te apresento pros meus amigos!

**Joey: ***concordando* Eu agradeço muito!

**Voz: **Vai se dar mal, isso sim!

Os dois notaram quem havia falado nos bancos atrás dele: uma garota parecida com Nick, mas tinha os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo até a cintura, e se vestia como ele.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

**Samuel: ***emburrado* Não enche o saco, Nati!

**Joey: **Quem é ela?

**Samuel: **Nati Dean, a garota mais popular, e mais chata, do colégio!

**Nati: **Fale por você, Samuel! Por ser a mais popular da escola, consigo mudar qualquer opinião!

Antes que Samuel respondesse, ela o segurou pelo queixo.

**Nati: **E quando eu digo "qualquer opinião", incluo a sua!

**Samuel: ***virando o rosto corado* Até parece!

**Joey: ***sorriso maroto* Então por que está corado?

**Samuel: **Não comece você também, Joey!

Quando chegaram ao colégio, Samuel mostrou tudo para seu novo amigo, antes de irem pra sala de aula. Pra surpresa da maioria dos leitores, ainda era a dona Flora que dava aula.

**Joey:** *cochichando com Samuel* Sem querer ser indiscreto, mas quantos anos ela tem?

**Samuel: ***cochichando de volta* Acho que tem idade pra ser nossa bisavó!

**D. Flora: **SR. STEVES!

**Samuel: ***pulando de susto* Si... sim?

**D. Flora: **Aposto que poderia pedir ao seu amigo loiro pra SE APRESENTAR!

**Joey: ***igualmente assustado* Eu... faço isso!

Ainda assustado, Joey levantou-se e foi para a frente de toda a classe.

**Nati: ***olhando-o de cima a baixo* _Não pude vê-lo direito no ônibus, mas até que ele é bonitinho!_

**Joey: ***sem graça* Bo... bom, meu nome é Joey e tenho 10 anos, feitos recentemente! Me mudei ontem para Retrovilla e, de acordo com minha mãe, puxei o grande interesse por ciência do meu pai!

**D. Flora: ***desconfiada* _Será que ele é filho do... _Ahn, o nome do seu pai é Jimmy Neutron?

**Joey: ***surpreso* Sim, mas como sabe?

**D. Flora: ***sorriso leve* _Já desconfiava que ele era filho do Jimmy!_ Por nada, só pra saber!

Um pouco confuso, Joey foi se sentar.

**Samuel: ***empolgado* Que irado, cara! Você é o filho do melhor amigo do meu pai!

**Joey: ***fazendo sinal positivo* É isso aí!

**Nati: ***surpresa* _Ele é filho do meu padrasto? Não acredito! A mamãe não tem cabelo loiro! Meu padrasto deve ter tido ele com outra mulher! Que alívio! Não somos parentes!_

Depois do colégio, como combinado, Joey foi se encontrar com seu pai na lanchonete pra almoçarem. Pra surpresa de Jimmy, seu filho também tinha uma mochila a jato, que era como tinha vindo.

**Jimmy: ***sorriso leve* Você realmente puxou à mim! Fez até uma mochila à jato!

**Joey: ***sorriso maroto* Isso não é nada se comparar ao que tem no meu laboratório!


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Depois do almoço, Joey foi para casa, onde sua mãe o recebeu.

**Cindy: ***abraçando-o* Bem vindo de volta, Joey!

**Joey: ***sorrindo* Obrigado! Ah propósito, falei com o papai sobre o que conversamos ontem! Ele não está bravo com você! Eu expliquei tudo e ele entendeu! Aliás, ele também me prometeu que seria um pai presente, mesmo casado!

**Cindy: ***sorrindo também* Isso é muito bom, Joey! Ah, quase esqueci: fez amigos no colégio?

**Joey: **Fiz sim: Samuel Steves é o meu melhor amigo! Também conheci Cassidy Wheezer e a enteada do meu pai, Nati Dean!

**Cindy: **_Quem diria: Nick e Betty tiveram herdeiros antes dessa se divorciar! _Acho melhor você ir tomar um banho, Joey! Está com cheiro de molho!

**Joey: ***cheirando a si mesmo* Verdade! Tô indo então!

Isso foi só o começo. Aos poucos, Joey foi se socializando cada vez mais e, ao contrário de seu pai na idade dele, se dava bem com as meninas (até demais).

Dois meses depois, na casa da família Wheezer, Cassidy tocou num assunto que seu pai não esperava.

**Cassidy: **Pai...

**Caio: ***tomando café e lendo jornal* Sim, Cassidy?

**Cassidy: ***sorriso tímido* O que é amor?

Caio guspiu o café ao ouvir essa pergunta.

**Caio: ***sem graça* Bom... o amor é... é...

**Cassidy: **Sim?

**Caio: **O amor é o que sentimos pelas lhamas, sabe? Ou até o que eu sentia pela sua mãe!

**Cassidy: **E como a gente sabe quando está apaixonado?

**Caio: **Você irá saber! Mas é melhor você tomar o seu café antes que o ônibus da escola chegue!

**Cassidy: ***suspirando* Sim, pai!

Quando o ônibus chegou, Cassidy sentou-se com Luana, ambas na frente de Joey e Samuel. Mas ao sentar, Cassidy notou que havia algo errado com Luana.

**Cassidy: ***preocupada* Samuel, o que houve com a Luana?

**Samuel: **Ela tá assim desde ontem à noite!

**Joey: **Aconteceu o que ontem à noite?

**Luana: ***"voltando pra terra"* Algo horrível! Pior do que todas as histórias de terror que vocês contam!

**Samuel: ***traduzindo* Em outras palavras... Ela pegou nossos pais se beijando no sofá!

**Joey: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* E o que isso tem de assustador?

**Luana: **Nada... se você não ouviu o que minha mãe me disse depois disso!

**Cassidy: ***com medo* O que sua mãe disse?

**Luana: **Eu explico: sabe o escorrega, o trepa-trepa e todos os brinquedos que tem na escola? Tudo isso é passado! Ela me disse que o meu futuro será outro!

**Samuel: **Qual?

**Luana: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Os garotos!

Samuel e Joey gritaram feito loucos, quase fazendo o motorista do ônibus ter um treco.

**Luana: **Garotas beijando garotos... garotos beijando garotas... e mais: vão gostar de fazer isso!

**Joey: ***engolindo em seco* _Ainda bem que chegamos ao colégio!_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Durante a aula, a frase de Luana não saía da cabeça de nossos amigos.

_Garotas beijando garotos... garotos beijando garotas..._

No recreio, estavam bem perturbados.

**Samuel: ***se descabelando* EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! ULTRALORD, ME SALVE!

Samuel só se acalmou quando a irmã lhe estapeou o rosto.

**Luana: **Só tem um jeito de podermos nos acalmar: precisamos fazer um experimento!

**Joey: **Experimento? Não preciso fazer alguma invenção, preciso?

**Luana: **Não! Precisamos encontrar um garoto e uma garota que estejam dispostos a se beijar! Aí é só observarmos e ver o que acontece!

**Cassidy:** Tem um problema nessa ideia: quem serão o garoto e a garota?

**Luana: **Pode ser dois de nós! Entretanto, como Samuel e eu somos irmãos, não poderemos ser escolhidos ao mesmo tempo!

**Joey: ***contando nos dedos* Então as possibilidades são: Cassidy e Samuel, Luana e eu, e Cassidy e eu!

**Samuel: **Então vamos decidir nos palitos! O garoto e a garota que tirarem os menores irão se beijar amanhã!

Todos concordaram e Samuel estendeu os palitos, onde todos puxaram um.

**Joey: **_Droga! Meu palito é menor que o do Samuel! Mas quem eu vou ter que beijar: Cassidy ou Luana?_

**Samuel: **Então chegamos a uma decisão: Joey e Cassidy! Nos encontramos aqui amanhã pra realizar o experimento!

Joey não estava se importando muito com esse experimento, pois de acordo com Luana, era pela ciência.

Já Cassidy estava muito nervosa. Gostava de Joey há algum tempo, mas não esperava ter que beijá-lo, muito menos na frente dos amigos.

Pra completar, Luana e Samuel deixaram escapar esse experimento pelo colégio. Foi um choque para Joey e Cassidy quando viram aquela gente toda no pátio pra observar o experimento.

**Joey: ***indignado* Eu não acredito nisso!

**Cassidy: ***igualmente indignada* Nem eu! Já era difícil pensar em beijar na frente do Samuel e da Luana, e agora teremos que fazer isso na frente do colégio todo?

**Nati: **Se você não tem coragem de fazer isso, Wheezer, pode deixar que eu faço!

**Cassidy: **Mas de jeito nenhum! Vai em frente, Joey! Não ligue pras minhas reclamações!

Joey concordou e ficou frente a frente com Cassidy, tirando os óculos dela. Pra sua surpresa, ela tinha olhos verdes.

**Joey: ***corando* _Os olhos dela... são tão bonitos..._

Joey balançou a cabeça pra afastar tais pensamentos e Cassidy fechou os olhos, antes de sentir os lábios de Joey sobre os seus. Não houve outro contato entre eles além desse, até porque não sabiam nem o que exatamente estavam fazendo.

Depois disso, os dois interromperam o beijo e se olharam com o rosto corado.

**Luana: **Ahn... talvez eu tenha exagerado no ônibus!

**Samuel: ***sério* Concordo! Isso não dá medo! O que vocês opinam, Cassidy e Joey?

**Joey: ***dando de ombros* Pra mim não foi nada demais! Acho que coisas diferentes só acontecem entre gente casada!

Com isso, todo mundo deixou o local, sem notar que Cassidy e Joey continuavam corados. Entretanto, não sabiam que haviam sido observados.

**Homem: ***sorriso maquiavélico* _Que ótima oportunidade pra se vingar de Jimmy Neutron!_


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Os dias foram passando, até finalmente chegar a semana do dia dos namorados. No banheiro feminino, Cassidy segurava um cartão nas mãos e "ensaiava" como o daria para Joey.

**Cassidy: **"Quer ser meu amigo especial?" Não, muito simples! Quem sabe "Gostaria de ser meu amigo especial?" Não, também não!

**Luana: ***entrando no banheiro* Tá fazendo o quê?

**Cassidy: ***disfarçando* Nada! Ei, que barulheira toda é essa aí fora?

**Luana: **Melhor você mesma ver!

Cassidy foi ver o que era e espantou-se ao ver Joey recebendo cartões de praticamente todas as garotas da classe. Não era uma surpresa, já que sabia que Joey era gentil com as garotas, mas não esperava que chegasse a esse ponto.

**Cassidy: ***suspirando derrotada* Desse jeito, eu nunca vou ter chance com o Joey!

Felizmente o sinal tocou e todo mundo foi para a aula.

**Samuel: ***cutucando o Joey* Ei Joey!

**Joey: ***virando-se pra ele* Fala, Samuel!

**Samuel: **Você viu o meu boneco do Ultralord? Eu podia jurar que o deixei na mochila no intervalo!

**Joey: **Vai ver você o deixou em outro lugar e esqueceu!

**Samuel: **Do Ultralord? Impossível! Eu o deixei aqui, tenho certeza!

Samuel não havia perdido seu boneco do Ultralord, ele havia sido roubado durante o recreio por alguém da classe dele.

**Voz: ***sorriso malvado* Bom trabalho, meu querido... ahn...

**Voz 2: **Neto?

**Voz 1: **Isso!

Pela frase incompleta, já dá pra saber quem é o vilão dessa história: Doutor Catástrofe. Dessa vez, contava com a ajuda de seu neto Zeca, filho de Bela Graciosa.

**Zeca: ***confuso* Ainda não entendi o porquê de você ter me pedido pra roubar o boneco daquele garoto doido!

**Dr. Catástrofe: **O boneco dele é a chave para o meu grande plano! Faremos um caos pela cidade toda, e os causadores desse caos serão os próprios habitantes! Traga o... o...

**Zeca: **O sanduíche de mortadela do almoço? O microchip?

**Dr. Catástrofe: **O microchip! _Finalmente terei minha vingança, Jimmy Neutron!_

No dia seguinte, no colégio, Joey e os outros estranharam uma multidão reunida no meio do pátio.

**Nati: **É linda essa boneca! Tão adorável!

**Luana: ***confusa* Boneca?

Os quatro abriram espaço na multidão e notaram várias bonecas iguaizinhas. Cassidy pegou uma e Samuel ficou ao seu lado para poder ver também.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

**Cassidy: ***desconfiada* Acho que tem algo estranho com essa...

De repente, tanto ela quanto Samuel arregalaram os olhos.

**Samuel: ***beijando Cassidy na bochecha* Cassidy, meu amor!

**Joey: ***confuso* Huh?

**Luana: ***também com os olhos brilhando* Diretor!

O diretor do colégio apareceu no pátio e, por alguma razão desconhecida, as meninas pareciam hipnotizadas por ele. Mesmo ele sendo incrivelmente feio.

**Diretor: **Se querem bonecas, esperem até o recreio ou comprem logo!

**Garotas: ***olhar bobão* Sim diretor!

**Joey: ***pegando a boneca* _Tem alguma coisa errada! Parece que essa boneca tem algum feitiço ou algo assim! Mas por que não estou sendo afetado?_

**Nati: ***correndo* Eu vou comprar uma boneca para o diretor antes do sinal tocar!

**Cassidy: ***correndo atrás dela com Luana* Nem vem! Eu vou chegar primeiro!

**Samuel: ***correndo ao lado de Cassidy* Por que não vamos tomar um café? Só você e eu!

**Joey: ***suspirando* Melhor falar com meu pai sobre isso!

Na hora do almoço, Joey foi almoçar com seu pai novamente e contou o que havia acontecido, mostrando a boneca.

**Jimmy: ***observando-a* Talvez tenha razão e alguma coisa nessa boneca esteja afetando seus amigos!

**Joey: ***emburrado* Eu que o diga! As meninas passaram o dia todo correndo atrás do diretor! Incluíndo a Cassidy!

**Jimmy: ***sorriso maroto* "Incluíndo a Cassidy", hein? Está gostando dela?

**Joey: ***corando* Claro que não! E depois, esse não é o assunto da conversa! Eu quero saber por que não estou sendo afetado por isso!

**Jimmy: **Só o que sei é que não está me afetando também!

**Joey: ***surpreso* É mesmo! De onde será que essas bonecas vem?

**Jimmy: ***apontando um detalhe* Tá aqui o endereço da fábrica, o que é muito estranho! Se sabiam que poderíamos ir até eles, por que escreveram o endereço?

**Joey: **Vai ver essa era a intenção! Eu deveria ir lá, mas não posso ir sozinho!

**Jimmy: **Quem disse que você vai sozinho?

**Joey: ***surpreso* Você vai comigo?

**Jimmy: **Não, eu tenho trabalho! Mas eu conheço alguém, ou melhor, algo, que adoraria te acompanhar!

Jimmy fez um telefonema e, em 10 minutos, algo apareceu na lanchonete: Godard, o velho cachorro-robô de Jimmy.

**Joey: ***olhos brilhando* Que incrível! Qual é o nome dele?

**Jimmy: **Joey, este é Godard! Godard, este é meu filho Joey! Ele precisa de sua ajuda, se não se importar de ajudá-lo!

Godard concordou e Joey subiu nas suas costas, antes de saírem voando.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: Godard falando

**Capítulo 9.**

Com a ajuda de Godard, Joey chegou à fábrica e entrou nela sem fazer barulho. Só não esperava ter uma recepção e ficar preso numa jaula. E pior: pelo Dr. Catástrofe.

**Dr. Catástrofe: **Olá, Jimmy Neutron! Bem vindo à minha... ahn...

**Joey: ***completando* Fábrica! E meu nome é Joey Neutron, filho dele!

**Voz: **Agora entendi! O Neutron também tem filho!

Das sombras, surgiu o neto do Dr. Catástrofe. Ele se parecia com a Bela Graciosa, sua mãe, mas tinha seus traços masculinos, principalmente por ser um adolescente.

**Joey: ***curioso* E você é...

**Garoto: **Arthur, neto do Dr. Catástrofe, que é este ao meu lado! E dá pra notar agora o porquê de você não ter sido enfeitiçado: está usando lentes de contato azuis!

**Joey: **Não, meus olhos são azuis mesmo!

**Arthur: ***sério* Essa explicação também serve!

**Joey: ***compreendendo* _Então foi por causa de nossos olhos azuis que meu pai e eu não fomos afetados!_ Qual é o objetivo de vocês com isso?

**Dr. Catástrofe: **Nos vingar do Neutron, claro! É por isso que iremos espalhar os chips pelo... ahn...

**Joey: **Mundo?

**Dr. Catástrofe: **Isso! Usando aquilo!

Ele apontou uma máquina do tamanho de um microondas.

**Joey: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Aquilo?

**Arthur: **Não se engane por seu tamanho! De qualquer modo, essa máquina só funciona em lugares altos, como terraços, por exemplo! Melhor irmos, vovô!

**Dr. Catástrofe: **E sem pressa! O loirinho não pode... ahn...

**Arthur: **Fugir? Tem razão!

Os dois deixaram a fábrica e Joey virou-se para Godard.

**Joey: **Tem alguma coisa pra nos tirar daqui?

**Godard: **Me fingir de morto talvez ajude! Mas terá que se afastar!

**Joey: ***confuso e se afastando* Tá legal, então! Godard, se finja de morto!

Godard fez uma enorme explosão que livrou os dois da jaula.

**Joey: ***sinal positivo* Valeu, Godard! Agora precisamos achar o Dr. Catástrofe e seu neto!

**Godard: **Suba nas minhas costas! Não será difícil achá-los pelo radar!

**Joey: ***subindo nas costas de Godard com um sorriso maroto* _Essa é a oportunidade perfeita pra testar minha nova invenção: o adesivo super-poderoso!_

Os dois saíram voando, indo atrás dos dois vilões.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Ao chegarem no local para onde Godard disse que os vilões iriam, Joey se surpreendeu ao notar que era o colégio onde estudava.

**Joey: **Godard, vá na enfermaria e busque lentes de contato azuis para todo mundo! Eu cuido dos vilões quando eles aparecerem!

Godard foi buscar as lentes, enquanto Joey colocava o adesivo super-poderoso e notava que seus amigos e toda a classe estavam ali.

**Joey: ***chamando* Ahn... gente...

**Samuel: ***agarrando Cassidy* Eu sei o que você quer! Mas a Cassidy é MINHA!

**Joey: ***cara azeda* _Espero que o Godard venha logo!_

Não demorou muito para Dr. Catástrofe e Arthur ficarem visíveis no terraço do colégio, carregando a tal máquina.

**Arthur: ***gritando para a multidão* VOCÊS QUEREM AS BONECAS, NÃO É? POIS TERÃO MUITO MAIS! NOSSA FÁBRICA ESTÁ TRABALHANDO NISSO!

**Joey: ***mirando na máquina* Espero que minha pontaria não me deixe na mão agora!

Joey lançou leizers de seu indicador e acertou a máquina dos vilões, causando uma grande explosão que os fez ficarem presos. O loiro logo chamou a polícia e os dois foram levados.

Entretanto, como iria demorar para tirar os chips das bonecas, os moradores da cidade que não tinham olhos azuis teriam que usar lentes de contato dessa cor por alguns dias.

Claro que, no dia seguinte, Joey contou tudo que aconteceu para seus amigos, que não se lembravam de nada.

**Luana: ***cara de nojo* Nós duas estavamos apaixonadas pelo diretor? Eca!

**Cassidy: **Eca mesmo, Lu! Mas e o Samuel?

**Joey: ***sério* Estava paquerando você!

**Samuel: ***afastando-se de Cassidy* Ainda bem que eu não me lembro! Mas por que essa cara séria, Joey?

**Joey: ***surpreso* Como assim?

**Samuel: ***sorriso maroto* Você não ficou com ciúme, ficou?

**Joey: ***corando* Claro que não!

**Cassidy: ***sem graça* Ah propósito, Joey, eu tenho algo para te entregar, mesmo sendo atrasado!

Ela tirou do bolso o mesmo cartão de antes e o entregou para Joey.

**Joey: ***surpreso* Um cartão de dia dos namorados?

**Cassidy: ***envergonhada* Pois é! Eu sei que você deve ter recebido cartões de muitas outras meninas do colégio, mas...

Joey aproximou-se da amiga e lhe deu um beijo de 5 segundos nos lábios, o que fez Samuel arregalar os olhos e Luana fazer cara de nojo.

**Joey: ***corado* Obrigado pelo cartão! E me desculpe pelo beijo!

**Luana: ***ainda enojada* Devia mesmo se desculpar! Isso foi nojento!

**Samuel: ***sorriso maroto* Você é muito imatura!

Ele e os outros riram, deixando Luana emburrada.

FIM!


End file.
